


Dinner

by Sourfizzy88



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourfizzy88/pseuds/Sourfizzy88
Summary: Dinner with the Mclaughlin's and Neal's leads to some under the table fun for Link (thanks to Rhett of course).





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I don't claim to be a writer. This was just some bullshit I sent to Liz one night because it popped in my head so if it sucks, I'm sorry!  
> I was literally sending her this in small paragraphs as it popped in my head so that's why its written the way it is. Doesn't really translate well into an actual story format well.  
> Kinda sounds like a 15 year old girl is telling gossip to her friends but since it was just bullshit i dont want to spend too much time turning it into something big. So whatever.

The McLaughlin’s and Neal’s are out to dinner at this really nice restaurant and these fuckers Rhett and Link of course are sitting next to each other, shoulder to shoulder. Rhett slides his hand under the table cloth and starts off mostly innocently just resting his giant hand on Link’s thigh. Link side eyes him but Rhett doesn’t pay attention. Slowly throughout the night Rhett’s hand gets closer and closer to Link’s dick. The closer he gets the harder Link gets. So, then Rhett gets close enough that he starts palming Link through his pants. And Link’s really getting fidgety. So, Rhett shoots him a look. And Link’s trying so hard to stay calm but dammit his wife is RIGHT THERE. And when Rhett unzips his pants and reaches his hand inside to grab his throbbing hard dick, it takes everything in him not to scream out. Christy says, “Link are you feeling okay? You’re starting to sweat?” Link replies,“oh yeah my food was just kind of spicy?” And so, she goes back to her conversation with Jessie  and Link looks over at Rhett but damn that bastard if he isn’t completely calm like nothing is happening. Link’s getting closer and closer and he doesn’t think he will be able to handle it when he comes, but he can’t just get up and walk out with this giant boner…

 

Eventually the girls excuse themselves to the bathroom and Rhett flashes Link a grin and announces, “oops I dropped something under the table!” Link’s like god dammit don’t you dare.” But Rhett slips under the table and gets his mouth on Link to finish him off.

 

As link comes in Rhett’s mouth he is gripping the tablecloth so hard he’s got tears in his eyes and the waiter comes to ask if he’s okay and he’s just a big mess, but he manages to croak a “yes, thank you”

 

Rhett comes back up and wipes his mouth with the biggest smirk on his face just as the girls come back from the bathroom

 

Jessie says, “what’s so damn funny?” and Rhett replies with a grin, “nothing darlin just thinking about how lucky I am.” 

 

Link leans over and whisper in his ear, “I fucking hate you.” But really, he’s so blissed out and in love with that big idiot he can hardly contain himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. Sorry if this sucked. Feel free to leave comments telling me to never ever write again. :P  
> Thanks to Mythicaliz for editing for me and encouraging me to write even though I am a garbage human.


End file.
